List of characters in the Predator series
This article lists characters and actors in the ''Predator'' series of science fiction films. The series currently spans three films: ''Predator'' (1987), Predator 2 (1990) and Predators (2010). The film series was crossed-over with the ''Alien'' films with the releases of ''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) and its sequel Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007). Together, the two Alien vs. Predator films serve as sequels to the Predator series. ''Predator'' Dutch Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer (Arnold Schwarzenegger) is the leader of the team and the protagonist of the first movie. Dutch is an elite veteran. He and Dillon served together in Vietnam during the Battle of Huế. He is sent on a mission in Val Verde, under the belief that presidential cabinet members of Guatemala were kidnapped by guerrilla forces. After attacking the guerrilla's post, they discover that the men were actually CIA agents. It is also known that Dutch and his team fought in Afghanistan for a time as stated by Poncho. After the Predator kills all of Dutch's team and Dillon, and with Anna being rescued, he is the only man left in the jungle with the Predator. Using a knife and vines to fashion primitive weapons and traps including a spear (with the knife as the blade), and a bow with an explosive-tipped arrow made from a 40mm grenade, he covers his body in mud after discovering the Predator sees through infrared, essentially making him invisible. Though the Predator falls victim to a number of Dutch's traps, they fail to kill. Eventually, the Predator catches him and the two fight hand to hand. Despite his impressive physique, Dutch is no match for the Predator, only surviving when he manages to lure it into a trap where it is nearly crushed by a log. The beaten Predator then activated a self-destruct device for its suicide and to kill Dutch, but Dutch is rescued by the rescue helicopter that saved Anna. Dutch is referenced in both Predator 2 and Predators. In the former, Keyes mentions that a creature identical to the one they are pursuing stalked and slaughtered Dutch's team in the jungle ten years prior, and in the latter, Isabelle says the creature they just saw matched the "detailed description" by the only survivor of the 1987 Guatemala mission. Dillon Agent George Dillon (Carl Weathers) is a former teammate of Dutch and current CIA agent, sent along with Dutch's team for the mission. He and Dutch were comrades during the Vietnam War and saw heavy combat during the Battle of Huế. Having not served in the field for sometime, Dillon nearly shows the team's position to the rebels while en route to the rebel camp in the jungle. He and the CIA have a secret agenda for the mission; the Army told Dutch that it was Guatemalan cabinet members that were kidnapped and needed to be rescued, but it was actually CIA Agents, and also to discover what happened to American soldiers led by Jim Hopper (the leader of a team that previously tried to recover the CIA Agents). Dutch's team later finds Hopper and his men with their skins torn off and hanging from a tree. Dillon and Dutch clash frequently when the latter realises that he and his men have been used, something Dillon is disdainful of. He insists on taking Anna with them, escorting her personally most of the time. He volunteers to go after Mac, who chased off after the predator in a suicide revenge mission, knowing he is unlikely to live. He is impaled by the Predator after having his arm shot off by it, and being the third-last victim of the Predator, his dying scream warns the others of the Predator's proximity. Anna Anna Gonsalves (Elpidia Carrillo) is a guerrilla, captured by Dutch's troops following a battle with the rebels. She later tells them of a legend inspired by the Predators, of an "old demon" that during hot summers attacks people from violent areas who are later found skinned and hollowed. Anna is the only one to reach the rescue helicopter that later picks up Dutch. She is the only character other than Dutch to survive, mostly since the Predator never attacked her. After the extraction, she is seen aiding government agents in a video tape on Predator 2, showing the devastating after-effects of the Predator's self-destruct device to the U.S. Army. Billy Billy Sole (Sonny Landham), is a Native American. Billy is the first one to notice the Predator is hunting them. Throughout the film it is alluded that Billy has a strong jungle sense. At several points during the film he feels the presence of the Predator and becomes spooked. At one point he is so perturbed he stops flat in his tracks. Billy dies shortly after presenting a formal knife fight challenge to the Predator (he discarded all of his equipment before doing so), in order to buy Dutch, Poncho,and Anna more time to escape. The manner in which he is killed is unknown as only his terrifying scream is heard, but the Predator is later seen removing his spine & skull as a trophy. Billy's laughter is mimicked in the Predator's dying scene as it activates its self-destruct. Blain Blain Cooper (Jesse Ventura) fought alongside Mac in the Vietnam War and were the only members of their platoon to survive a night-long battle. He often chews tobacco, and wears a battered old cowboy hat. He does not like Dillon and makes that clear on a helicopter ride by spitting on his boot. His weapon of choice is a modified minigun he calls "Ol' Painless", he also carries a submachine gun when he needs to be stealthy. As he is searching for Hawkins' body, the Predator shoots him through the chest with its plasma caster, killing him instantly. Hawkins Rick Hawkins (Shane Black) is the team's radio operator and technical expert. He tells sexual jokes (often badly to the point that he has to explain the punchline) and reads comic books. He uses a submachine gun as his main weapon. As he captures Anna trying to escape, Hawkins becomes the first on-screen victim of the Predator, presumably slashed to death by its blade. Apparently, the Predator eviscerates him in one swift motion, leaving behind a pile of his organs. The Predator takes his body, but leaves his pack and weapon, giving Dutch the first indication that what's following them isn't the rebels of the area. Mac Sergeant "Mac" Eliot (Bill Duke) is a close friend of Blain's; they served in Vietnam together and were the only two members of their platoon to make it out alive after a night-long battle. Both he and Blain are unfriendly towards Dillon. After Dillon lags behind and potentially makes their presence known, Mac threatens to kill him. He is the first to harm the Predator, by shooting him in revenge after Blain's death. He is also the first of the team to see the Predator (albeit in its camouflaged state). Enraged and saddened by the murder of Blain, he swears that he will avenge Blain's death. Later Mac and Dillon go after the Predator together, which kills Mac by shooting him in the head with its plasma caster. His line, "Anytime", is mimicked by the Predator throughout the film, in a mocking fashion. Poncho Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez (Richard Chaves) is a Chicano. He also speaks fluent Spanish, and shows a sarcastic wit throughout the film, though is highly spooked after the attacks begin. Is the first to find Hawkins' remains. He is badly wounded when the Predator inadvertently uses one of the traps set by the commandos against them and a tree trunk slams into his waist. The others had to carry him for the rest of the way. He is the last victim of the Predator, shot in the head by it in an ambush. Hopper James "Jim" Hopper was an old friend of Dutch. He was the leader of an experienced and well-armed unit of Green Berets. They were the first team sent to raid the rebel encampment, but were waylaid by the Predator. Dutch and his men find them hanging from trees with their skin ripped off and can only identify them by their dog tags. The novelization states that Hopper served with Dutch in black ops in Malaysia. General Phillips Major General Homer Phillips (R.G. Armstrong) sends Dutch's team on the mission. He is later seen in the rescue helicopter sent to get the team. The Predator The titular humanoid extraterrestrial (Kevin Peter Hall) is a member of an alien warrior race which hunts aggressive members of other species for sport, uses active camouflage, a plasma weapon and can see in the infrared spectrum. He eventually kills every member of Dutch's team and nearly kills him until Dutch traps it under a log. The Predator, however, tries to kill himself and Dutch with a self-destruct device, but Dutch escapes, while the Predator is killed by its own bomb. ''Predator 2'' Harrigan Lieutenant Michael "Mike" R. Harrigan (Danny Glover) is an LAPD officer and the protagonist of the second movie, who while dealing with rival Jamaican and Colombian drug cartels, discovers that the Predator is killing members of both factions, as well as police officers. He is very stubborn, and often is conflicted by superior officers for he "never obeys orders", but his record for busting criminals keeps him on the force. Seeking vengeance for the death of his friend, Danny Archuleta, Harrigan ultimately defeats the Predator inside its ship using its own weapon. He is then confronted by several other Predators, but seeing that their clan-mate was killed by Harrigan in a fair fight, the Predators let him go, giving him an antique pistol from the 18th century. Harrigan then barely escapes the tunnel where the ship is located as it lifts off, leaving the area burnt. Danny Sergeant Danny "Danny Boy" Archuleta (Rubén Blades) is a part of Harrigan's team; he is apparently the long-time friend of Harrigan. He is later killed by the Predator while retrieving a suspicious spear tip the Predator left behind during a penthouse slaughter. The Predator Elder later returns his collar (which he took as a trophy) to Harrigan as a symbol of respect. Leona Detective Leona Cantrell (María Conchita Alonso) is an LAPD cop involved in the Jamaican-Colombian Gang wars. Along the way to meeting Harrigan via subway train, they notice a man being threatened to be killed by a group of thugs. Lambert and Leona draw their weapons, only to notice all the doors have been shut tight, and the Predator which was on the roof of the train is now inside, killing the thugs and other armed citizens. After being ordered by Jerry to evacuate the people, she heads back only to find Jerry dead. The Predator attacks her, but just as it's about to kill her it notices a fetus inside her. Seeing this, the Predator spares Leona, allowing her to live, though the shock of the event causes her to pass out. Peter Keyes Special Agent Peter J. Keyes (Gary Busey) is an NSA agent leading a special task force investigating a supposed drug conspiracy; this is only a cover for his attempts to capture the Predator. His entire team is killed by the Predator while they are attempting to freeze him for study in a slaughterhouse, while Keyes is temporarily incapacitated by a glancing blow from the Predator's Plasma Caster. Moments before the Predator is about to kill Harrigan, Keyes jumps in front of the Predator, attempting to freeze the Predator as per his original mission, however the Predator launches his disc at Keyes which bisects him. Garber Garber (Adam Baldwin) is a member of Keyes' task force investigating a supposed drug conspiracy; this is only a cover for his attempts to capture the Predator. His entire team is killed by the Predator while they are attempting to freeze him for study in a slaughterhouse. He is one of the only four survivors of the team. Jerry Detective Jerry Lambert (Bill Paxton) is an LAPD cop, eventually transferred from another precinct into Metro Command. He is a comedic member of the team often telling bad jokes with Leona. During the Predator fight in the subway, he makes a stand by allowing other civilians as well as Leona to escape. He died fighting the Predator, He is taken down the subway tunnel and his head and spine is ripped from his body, and Harrigan witnesses his mutilation. King Willie King Willie (Calvin Lockhart) is the boss of the Jamaican Voodoo Posse. He appears to be psychotic to a certain degree because of his voodoo beliefs, doing things such as ordering his men to remove the heart of a rival drug dealer. He is having the same problem with the Predator as Harrigan is. All that he knows at his meeting with Harrigan is that the Predator is from another world. When he sees the Predator at sight he says, "His foundation lie in the Holy Mountain. Selah", and draws his sword against the alien before his head is sliced off and his spine is torn out of his body for a trophy. Pope Tony Pope (Morton Downey, Jr.) is a journalist, who reports the gruesome and murderous homicides left by the Predator. He is constantly harassed by the police for reporting at inappropriate times or interfering when least useful. When trying to ask Harrigan about the situation of the Predators attack on a subway train, Harrigan punches him out. The Predator Another Predator (Kevin Peter Hall) appears in Los Angeles 10 years later, hunting drug lords and then members of the LAPD when they interfere in its hunt. The Predator is eventually killed by Harrigan, who rams one of The Predator's weapons into its own stomach while fighting it in its ship. This Predator was designed to look more urban and hip than its predecessor. Design changes included tribal ornamentation on the forehead, which was made steeper and shallower, brighter skin colouration and a greater number of fangs. ''Predators'' Royce Royce (Adrien Brody) is an American ex-military–soldier turned mercenary equipped with a automatic shotgun with a drum mag, and a pistol as well as a machete.. He realizes that he and others are on an alien game preserve planet, and are being hunted as game by some unknown hunters. Royce releases the Classic Predator for his help to start the ship in order to escape the planet. He disarms Edwin and booby-traps Edwin's body with grenades and uses him as bait in a trap for the Berserker Predator. Royce disorients the Predator and after a violent fight, he defeats and decapitates it. He and Isabelle sit together by the remains of a fire, watching the sky as more humans and other aliens are being dropped into the jungle. Royce says to Isabelle that it is time to find a way off the planet, and they walk away into the jungle. Isabelle Isabelle (Alice Braga) is an IDF black ops sniper armed with a large sniper rifle and a pistol. Out of the group, she is the only one with previous knowledge of the Predators, believing she is there as punishment for getting her spotter killed during her last mission. Isabelle and Edwin are captured by the final super Predator, who throws them into a pit. She is paralyzed by Edwin after being cut with his scalpel covered in neurotoxin. She helps Royce out by shooting the super Predator with her sniper rifle. Isabelle and Royce sit together by the remains of a fire, watching the sky as more humans and other aliens are being dropped into the jungle. Royce says to Isabelle that it is time to find a way off the planet, and they walk away into the jungle. Edwin Edwin (Topher Grace) is a seemingly innocent doctor. He falls behind as the group escapes and is saved by Nikolai after being noticed by a Predator. Edwin is crippled by a trap, trying to escape with Royce and Isabelle. Edwin and Isabelle are captured by the final super Predator, who throws them into a pit. Edwin temporarily paralyzes Isabelle by cutting her with his scalpel covered in neurotoxin and reveals that he is a psychopathic killer who wishes to stay on the planet to become like the Predators. After he attempts to paralyze Royce, Royce disarms him and booby-traps Edwin's body with grenades and uses him as bait in a trap for the super Predator. Stans Stans (Walton Goggins) is a notorious and deadly death-row inmate from San Quentin State Prison. Being transferred to the planet during imprisonment, he is the only member of the hunted group besides Edwin who is not armed (Although he does have a shank throughout the film). After being wounded by a plasma caster shot, he then sacrifices himself in a suicide attack to buy the other survivors time to escape, and has his skull and spine ripped out by the Berserker Predator. Nikolai Nikolai (Oleg Taktarov) is a Russian Spetsnaz commando during the Second Chechen War equipped with a mini gun(which is later destroyed by a predator's plasma ray) and a pistol. He fires at Royce and Cuchillo when he first meets them, thinking they are the enemy. He has two children back home. After saving Edwin he sacrifices his life, using explosives to destroy himself and the Tracker Predator. Hanzo Hanzo (Louis Ozawa Changchien) is a Yakuza enforcer, wielding a pistol and later a samurai katana that he later finds in Noland's hideout. Hanzo does not speak much throughout the film, and when asked why, he responds, "Because I talk too much" and showed that he is missing the ring and pinkie fingers of his left hand, revealing he had committed yubitsume. Hanzo engages the Falconer Predator in single combat towards the end of the film, resulting in both of their deaths. Mombasa Mombasa (Mahershalalhashbaz Ali) is a Sierra Leone RUF death squad officer who uses an AK-47 and a pistol. Stans and he are shown having a dislike for each other throughout the film. Mombasa is the first one to notice the Predator is hunting them. He is killed when he is stabbed through the chest by the predators trap, while in their camp. Cuchillo Cuchillo (Danny Trejo) is the Mexican Los Zetas drug cartel enforcer armed with two sub machine guns and a pistol. After he and the other members engaged in a battle with the Predator Hounds, he became cornered and killed. His body is later used unsuccessfully as bait by the Predators. Noland Ronald Noland (Laurence Fishburne) is a stranded U.S. Air Cavalry Soldier, driven insane from his time on the planet. He scavenged and used Predator technology as his weaponry. He takes the group to his hiding place and tells them what they are dealing with and why they are on the planet. After an attempt to murder the group, he is killed after running into a Predator. Predator Hounds Predator Hounds are dog-like alien creatures controlled by the Tracker Predator. The Predators Berserker The Berserker Predator (Brian Steele) is a massive Black Super Predator with an Alien's jawbone built onto its mask. Steele was nicknamed "Mr. Black" by the film crew. This Predator is the leader of the group. He likes to run through and bash through forces, such as in the scene where he is being shot at, he runs straight through the shots. He likes to appear right in front of everyone. After finding out the captive Predator had been freed by Royce and collaborates with him, he engages the Predator and defeats him. After this he immediately destroys the spaceship heading for Earth. The Predator is decapitated by Royce after having its mask smashed and being repeatedly sliced by an axe Royce acquires. Tracker The Tracker Predator (Carey Jones) has tusks attached to its helmet. This Predator controls the Predator Hounds. In a scene where he tries to kill Edwin, he quits and concentrates on killing Nikolai, stabs and kills him with his wristblade and dies once Nikolai detonates an explosive. Falconer The Falconer Predator (Carey Jones) is a Predator that has an angular mask, as opposed to other Predators's more organic, rounder looking masks. His skill is to learn and acquire tactics from its foes. The name comes from using a biomechanical bird creature to track the humans. He engages in a duel with Hanzo, resulting in its and Hanzo's death. Classic The Classic Predator (Derek Mears) is a Predator that is held prisoner by the three larger, more aggressive Predators. It is named Classic because its design resembles the Predator from the 1987 film. It is later released by Royce with the agreement to let Royce gain access to the ship. By doing so in the agreement, the Berserker Predator finds out and becomes furious. The two predators engage in battle, and the Berserker wins by cutting its opponent's head off. See also *[[List of characters in the Alien vs. Predator series|List of characters in the Alien vs. Predator series]] References Category:Predator (franchise) characters Predator Characters